


Lust's Winter comes ere Summer half be done

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cultural Differences, I mean its Tony there have to be movie references, Jarvis is a sassy little bean, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), LOTR References, Loki gets what he wants, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), also megamind references, and smurf references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Jotunns come to Earth to establish a trade and to sign treaties, Tony gets asked by the heir Loki very nicely if he wants to share with him his heat. Cue cultural differences concerning how to raise a kid. While on Earth Omegas pair off with Betas to raise the child and the Alpha provides resources and child support, on Jotunheim Omegas pair off with their Alpha to raise the kid.Tony is suddenly forced into a parental role and doesn't know what to do while Loki clearly does.





	Lust's Winter comes ere Summer half be done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/gifts).



> So, this is a prompt fill for this: http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/178390977132/frostiron-prompt  
> although I had to change some things because Loki wasn't that amused when he learned that Tony had kids so out of sudden, Tony didn't have kids anymore. A shame. But what Loki wants, Loki gets lol.  
> Also, I had no idea for a title and just googled Shakespear+ice and there was this quote and so it became the title, it's from the poem "Venus and Adonis" and I had to laugh when I looked up the poem and what's it about ^^
> 
> Dear Silver_drip, I hope you still like it even with its small changes =)
> 
> This plays sometime after Iron Man 2, I think. Tony has his tin can suit but there are no Avengers because nobody attacked them and yeah. Absolutely no idea if Thor was banished to Earth but that's not important so ... :D

It knocks two times.

Not overly loud, it’s not you’d lose your hearing over this but loud enough to catch your attention if you were, let’s say, in your workshop, trying out these new jets attached to your suit.

 

“Tony? You’ve got an _important_ visitor,” Pepper’s lovely voice says over the interface and boy, does she sound tense.

 

It’s rare that a Beta is tense, they’re supposed to be the cool heads in the society and keep everybody on the ground and they are nearly always perfectly balanced out with their emotions and their hormones. The reason why Omegas nearly always mate and bond with Betas for live and only seldom choose an Alpha as their partner.

 Sometimes Tony envies Pepper for the ability to just stay cool and doesn’t want to kill everybody. Would be useful sometimes, Tony thinks, especially on a board meeting with all those dumbasses.

He, as an Alpha, is more often than not quick to rage and boil over. That’s why he has to take suppressant so that his testosterone household is more even, and he can enjoy life better that way.

 

Tony smiles fondly when he remembers how he recently _enjoyed_ life at its finest.

Sharing a heat with an Omega is an honour and Tony knows that and made sure to treat the Omega accordingly.

 

“I’m on my way,” he says and starts to disassemble his suit. He is curious about this visitor, though. It really must be somebody important if Pepper thought it best to get him from his workshop by herself.

Someone from SHIELD? Not likely, Pepper would have just brought that poor soul something to drink while checking with JARVIS that an appointment had been set up beforehand.

More like was a member of the government, or the UN.

 

Maybe it was somebody from the UN to inform him how he had been as an ambassador and culture guide for the Jotunns, who recently came to Earth to negotiate and make friends, peace and sign treaties?

 

 

He enters the penthouse, Pepper’s still there, grim faced.

His visitor enjoys the view from the windows.

 

He’s tall, has a pelt around his shoulders and is blue.

Tony swallows.

 

“Hello Tony,” the visitor says and turns around to face him.  
The red eyes bore into Tony’s eyes and a small smile is fixed on Loki’s face, makes his cheekbones even more apparent. “Nice to see you again.”  
“Hello Loki,” he nods and goes to the bar, aware of two sets of eyes following him.

“Want a drink?”

Loki hums thoughtfully. “Rather not.”

“Pepper?”

“I have the feeling that I will need one,” Pepper sighs and takes the offered Metaxa, and kips it down in one go.

 

“So, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again, Loki?” Tony asks eventually, a glass with scotch in his right hand.

 

The Jotunn smiles at him and comes nearer.  
“I actually didn’t plan on coming back so early,” Loki starts slowly. “But things happened and demand a solution.”  
“Anything I can help you with?”  
Loki doesn’t reply at first, but then slowly nods. “It’s a problem of more… intimate nature.” He wets his lips. “And I honestly have no idea how you’ll react to that.”

 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “My first guess was your heat starts again, but then, you had no qualms whatsoever propositioning and getting me to bed then.”  
Loki winces slightly. “Let’s say it’s related to that.”

 

“Oh god,” Pepper moans. “Tony, tell me you did not help Loki in his heat. Please.”  
“That would be technically a lie then, Pepper.”  
Pepper stares at him, glances to Loki, then back at him. “If this is, what I think it is…”

 

“It probably is, Mrs Potts,” Loki agrees calmly while staring at Tony, who slowly starts to feel uneasy.

Pepper grabs the scotch bottle from behind the bar and fills a glass. “Great, Tony. You and your bloody dick, can’t you just for once, think before you do something?” She shakes her head.

 

Tony really doesn’t have a good feeling on that. “Why are you here, Loki?”

 

“Because you got me pregnant in my heat and I’d like to talk to you about that.”

 

 

“Would you repeat that?” Tony asks, slowly, feeling numb.

Loki snorts amused and rests his hands on the bar. Tony’s gaze is drawn to the blue and the contrast it portrays to the brown of the bar and thinks of an ocean and trees, which float around.  
“You’re going to be a father, Tony,” Loki repeats, a smile playing on his face.

 

Tony blinks. And blinks again. The scotch in his hand is completely forgotten.

 

“Congratulations, Tony,” Pepper says dryly. She turns to Loki.  
“Congratulations to you as well, your majesty.” She stands up. “I leave you to sort this out by yourselves, boys. Call me if you need something.” With that Pepper leaves the penthouse.

 

 

Loki waits patiently for Tony to recover from the news.

“Are you still alive?” He asks at some point.

Tony nods. “Are you sure that this is mine … spawn? Baby? Seed corn?”

 

Loki cocks an eyebrow. “As you are the only alpha I lay with during my heat, I’m pretty sure, yes.” Tony nods. “Okay. Okay.”  
He breathes in. And out. “Alright. What do you want me to do? On Earth, we normally support the Omega with money, and everything else basically. They usually choose a Beta to bond with, but I don’t think that’s what you’re after as heir to the throne, right?”

 “So, you leave your Omegas alone here on Earth, to raise the child by themselves?” Loki sounds downright flabbergast. “And you Alphas only share your money and that’s it? You let somebody else, a stranger, take over responsibility for your own kid and that’s okay for everybody?”

Tony shrugs, a flush creeping on his face. It burns.  
“Yeah, I mean, kind of? That’s what not-bonded couples do. So, no one can be forced to live with someone you don’t really care for? But still support them, because as Alpha you’re still to half responsible for your offspring? Works pretty good around here. People love it. Also the kid doesn’t has to deal with a hotblooded Alpha as father or mother, I mean that’s a big win. I can only recommend that solution.”

 

He certainly doesn’t think of his own father, who as a stereotypical Alpha was a monster to live with.  
Howard Stark always stank of testosterone and was constant aggressive and yelled, screamed and demanded the upmost obedience from his wife, a lovely Omega and his son. Who he thought to be a failure and let it Tony know all the fucking time.

 

Loki blinks.

“I guess that’s not how you handle things on Jotunheim?” Tony asks with desperation lacing his voice. He can’t do that. Be a parent. He’s not ready for that.

 

Maybe he really should have asked beforehand about Jotunheim’s customs regarding sharing a heat and taking care of a possible brat.  
Maybe he really should have asked Pepper about all that.  
Because his clever CEO knows stuff like that.

 

He’s just not that interested in reading boring stuff; he got instructed about how to greet Jotunns appropriately and what he should say and what not.  
Example: Talk about everything you like. But never about Norse myths.

 

 

“On my planet,” Loki growls suddenly and his red eyes settle on the inventor with a fire burning in them. “People who expect a child, are expected to raise the child together or at least try to do so. No one gets left behind or has to do so by themselves, because we are raised to bear responsibility for the things we commit. No Alpha would even _consider_ giving up his claim on the child and pass it over to a Beta.”

“Sounds good?” Tony says, hesitantly.

 

“I am heir to the throne, Anthony Stark, and so it is expected that we bond and raise the child together, so it won’t be called a bastard, and nobody will fight it’s claim on the throne,” Loki snarls.  “And I may not have the child for long now, but don’t even believe for a second that I will raise it alone, or with somebody else. Don’t even think for a minute I will let you act according to your ridiculous human _ideas_ ,” Loki waves with his hands enraged and snarls.

 

A shudder runs down Tony’s back. For the first time since he met Loki, he understands why people are scared of the Jotunns, with their red eyes who look like they will burn you to ash on the very ground you stand on and remind you of old paintings with the devil and his red, scary eyes. Or demons, who want your soul and there’s no way stopping them from getting what they want.  The fury and rage are visible on Loki’s face, his eyes are red slits and

is that saliva dropping from his mouth?

How adorable.

And people say Omegas are collected beings who always have control over their emotions, except during their heat? This Omega right here looks like he wants to eat Tony for lunch. And not in a fun way. More in a painful one.

 

“Loki, calm down,” he pleads and raises his hands.  
“You’re here so we can talk about this. And I don’t run away from that, I’m open to discussing that.”

 

A few minutes pass until Loki calms down and sits down on one of the chairs at the bar.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters and presses his hands in his face. “But hearing this from you… I didn’t expect Earth to be so different from my home.” He looks up, face determined. Looks like Loki feels the same as him about reading dull and boring stuff.

 

Aren’t they a perfect match?

 

Tony swallows and sets down next to Loki.  
“You have to understand, I never wanted a child.” He groans. “I really should’ve read the documents.”

 

Loki shrugs. “But you haven’t and neither have I, so here we are.”  
“Why are you out of sudden so calm about this?”

 

“Because I don’t think yelling will help,” Loki replies with raised eyebrows. “If you want me to, I certainly can revert back to yell and spit at you.”

Tony snorts.

 

“For all that’s worth, I’m sorry Tony,” Loki looks at him, a bitter smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. “But you have to understand that I need you to come with me and raise the child.”

 “I have a life here, on Earth,” Tony argues. “You can’t expect me to abandon my life here out of sudden. I _have_ here responsibilities. Pepper will kill me if I leave.”

Loki nods. “I understand.”

 

Relief floods through Tony.  Could it be that easy? Could it be that he’s free from this responsibility just like that?

 

“I have a solution for that.” And with that Loki waves around with his hands, draws symbols in the air Tony cannot hope to decipher and a portal appears in the room, a few steps to Tony’s left.  
“It’s no hardship for me to open a gate from here to Jotunheim. You could just come here to work and fulfil your duties and then come back to me on be there for you family. Although I do expect you to cut back on your tasks here.”

 

Well, shit. There goes his argument, sailing off to the White Shores, but without Gandalf because the blue wizard stays here with him and waves cheerfully and he’s more like Sam, crying and waving.

 

Doesn’t Samwise marry his girlfriend at the end of the movie?  

 

“Tony?”

 

He goes closer to the portal, inspects it. “And you are sure that I won’t get killed when I go through that?”  
“I hope so. But it hasn’t killed me, nor any other Jotunn so far who passed through one of my portals,” Loki replies amused.  
Tony nods and stretches out one hand, it is dark inside of the portal.  
“Where does this lead to?” It’s warm on the other side, not cold like he expected it.

 

“My bedroom.”

 

Tony turns around. “Have you turned the light out or why is it so dark?”  
“I see no need to have a fire in my room when I’m not there.”  
“Makes sense, yes.”

 

“Do you want to see it?” Loki offers and crosses the short distance over to him.  “I’d love to show you my home, Tony.”

Tony nibbles on his lip. On the one hand he gets to see Jotunheim as one of the first humans ever and maybe he gets to see new and exciting things. On the other hand, he leaves Earth. What if Loki won’t let him return home? Or sees this as Tony’s agreement to stay there with him and raise the child with him?

 

Maybe he really becomes Samwise, just with the difference that he doesn’t marry his girlfriend (which he doesn’t have) but a Jotunn he barely knows?

 

“Maybe later,” he answers and draws back a few steps.

Loki nods and the portal glimmers, then disappears.

 

“Listen, Loki. Tell me what is expected of me, from you and your people. And then give me time to wrap my head around this, okay? And after I thought about that I contact you and we talk about this again?” Just no hasty decision. Also, he needs Pepper and Rhodey to talk about this, what these two have to say about that and how to proceed from there on.

But first he needs all these factors to come to a conclusion.

 

“We’re expected to bond. But considering that we barely know each other outside of dealing with UN’s policy, we’re supposed to get to know each other better; I think you humans call that _dating_?” Loki looks to Tony for confirmation.

“Sounds doable,” Tony agrees slowly and motions to Loki to go on.

 

“If we see we won’t work out as a couple, we’re done with that. Then you _only_ have to take over the part as the other father for our child. You can go back to your human customs and do whatever you want.” His red eyes are flashing dangerously, as if he doesn’t like the idea of Tony and somebody else very much. “Don’t even think about ruining the dating, Tony. For your sake. A Jotunn who feels hurt in his honour is no joke. Unlike the Aesir we don’t challenge each other for a duel, instead we go on about ruining the other’s reputation and isolate him. Especially so if it’s about a child.”

 

“So are there a lot of Jotunns who are cast out? And I should never leave you alone with Pepper, or my PR and marketing team. Who knows what ideas and suggestions you plant each other in the head.”

 

Loki frowns. “Is that another one of your ridiculous human sayings? Like the one with cake?”  
“Yeah, exactly.”  
“A shame. I would have loved to see a human with a plant in his head.”

 

“And what if we see that we work out and can function as a couple?” Tony asks, going back to the original topic.  
“We’re expected to bond and become mates.”

“You mean we marry?” He really is going to be Samwise. The height nearly fits, too.  
“If that’s what you humans do, then yes.” Loki sighs. “We bite each other, Tony. Claim the other as our partner and wear that mark proudly because it means one has a significant other and respects and loves him.”

 

“People here wear scarves or collars to hide the mark,” Tony remarks and thinks about all the people who must sweat really a lot during summer heat and wear a scarf. Dreadful.

And certainly, a bonus point for Jotunheim to just wear the mark visible. No scarves for him then.

“You are a bit weird,” Loki shakes his head. “You don’t mate with the other parent of your child, instead you go on and search for another mate and that’s it. Then you don’t even show off your bite marks, no, you hide them as if they were hideous things. Is there even something you do like we do?”

 “I’m pretty sure we have the same opinion of sharing heats with Alphas,” Tony suggests and wiggles with his eyebrows.  
Loki snorts. “This we do.”

“It’s just that Omegas here seldom are so forward with whom they want to share their bed,” Tony adds thoughtfully and thinks back to the day Loki propositioned to him.

 

 

They were on a break and had lunch together, they often did with being both sarcastic beings who were pretty fast bored with listening to the same things said three times over and over again. And Tony remarked that Loki smelled a bit sweeter today than usual and if he wore a different perfume today. He didn’t know that Loki was an Omega, he really didn’t care for that, the only thing that mattered was that he was fun to be around, and it never got boring during these meetings.

“No, I’m just nearing my heat,” Loki had explained and looked at Tony thoughtfully. “Would you be interested in sharing my heat with me?”

Needless to say, Tony nearly spit out his potato, shocked as he was in that moment. But of course, he had agreed and got invited to Loki’s rooms provided by the UN two days later and spent a whole week in pure bliss.

 

 

Loki shrugs. “I don’t think many of our Omegas are so forward either. I was just pretty interested in getting you in my bed after hearing so much of your reputation as lover.”  
“And here I thought it was because you thought I was funny,” Tony deadpans.  
“Your puns are horrible,” Loki bickers. “Whoever declared you as funny person clearly was not by himself at this time.”  
“That was my best friend.”

“That’s the only other explanation.”

 

Tony gasps and touches his chest, over his heart. “I’m hurt. You hurt me, you big, blue smurf. I’m going to die here on the spot. However will I ever survive such a blow against my ego, my whole personality?”

 

“I have faith in you. Also, you did promise me to show me finally this movie with these smurves, if I remember correctly.”

“Maybe I should show you Megamind first, he kinda reminds me of you.” Tony grins. “He’s a blue villain, an alien with an amazing sense of humour and actually,” he leans forward and purrs slightly into Loki’s ear: “In truth he just wants love and the girl.”

“Make boy out of girl and I see resemblances,” Loki purrs back and turns to Tony, nose to nose, red in brown, close to each other.

 

Loki’s hands grasp his hip and pull him even closer. “Tell me, Tony, does this villain kiss his girl?”

“I am not sure,” Tony bits his lips and looks for a brief moment on Loki’s, then back into his red eyes. “But I’m pretty sure that we can just imagine he did.”

“Good,” Loki replies with a smirk on his lips, then kisses Tony.  
It’s no gentle kiss, it’s all heat and all fight, Loki kisses like he talks to the UN: demanding and skilled, so no one notices when he tricks them all again and gains advantages for his folk. Except for Tony who sees no problem in pretending he didn’t notice because clearly humans have enough and don’t need to pull a Columbus on the Jotunns, who so far only want to open a trade relationship with the humans.

 

When they break apart to catch their breath does Loki press another small kiss on his lips.

“I think we’d work together wonderfully, Tony,” Loki says quietly and opens his eyes. “I like being around you, you notice as only one apparently when I pull one over the UN. And yet you say nothing, instead you watch as it all plays out in my favour, in Jotunheim’s favour.” He presses another kiss on Tony’s lips, lingers a bit longer this time.  
“Do you know how often I was asked if we were dating because of our lunch dates?” He giggles slightly. “Even Potts asked me if I was serious about you and then told me some things about you, that you never spend so much time with a person except for when you’re interested in them.”

 

“Pepper is a traitor,” Tony growls softly and breathes in Loki’s scent. He smells so good, a bit different than usual, but still so good. It’s a bit sweeter than he remembers, and does it remember him of blueberries? He breathes in again, to makes sure. Yes. Blueberries.  
“But she was right, I was and still am, fascinated with you.”

Loki kisses him again, just this time, softer, with more feeling, no hurry. Tony moans into the kiss. His brain comes back online and reminds him of something important, and couldn’t have that waited until they stopped kissing?

 

“Listen, Loki,” he pants and why is his breath so short all of sudden. “Let’s go on a date. Order something, watch a movie, talk, and-“  
“Netflix and chill?” Loki replies with a grin on his face.

“From where do you know that?”  
“Can’t remember. Somebody told me that’s a phrase for making out and since then it’s stuck in my head because I thought about using it on you.”

 

Tony grins. “I can assure you it would have worked. But your approach was pretty successful, too.”  
“I noticed.”

“Sassy.”

 

Slowly Loki releases him from the embrace, although one of his hands stays on Tony’s hip, not that he minds very much. The chill Loki radiates sends pleasant shudders down his back and yes, maybe he has developed a temperature kink.

 

“Do you have any more questions, Tony?”

Tony sends him a heated glance.  
“Yeah, where do you plan on staying?” Maybe not all too clever, but he really can’t help himself, and Loki is not only incredible handsome and beautiful, but also so much fun in bed.

“I’m pretty sure my brother Helblindi wouldn’t mind sharing his quarters with me in the UN building.”

 

“Ah but you wouldn’t want to intrude on him, would you?”  
Loki nods affirmative. “You’re right, I should leave him alone. He needs to bear my presence at home, I should leave him his freedom on his business trip.” Slowly his hand on Tony’s hip works its way up under his shirt. “Are you offering me a place in your bed, Anthony?” He purrs and strokes the shivering skin under his hand, and Tony feels goosebumps appear everywhere on his body.

 

“I do.”  
“Good, because then I don’t have to go back to my cold rooms at home,” Loki says satisfied.

 

Tony laughs. “You did that on purpose, admit it.”  
“I neither deny nor confirm that statement,” Loki replies amused. “But I hoped for that outcome, yes.”

 

 

It is later that night, after some really good and exhausting sex Tony turns to Loki and follows his raised lines on his body.

“I can’t promise to be a good father. I have no role model, and I have no idea what to do with children and how to raise one even less.”

He sighs. “But I’ll be damned if I don’t try it out at least. You’re fascinating, Loki and I want to see how we play out.” He laughs uncertain. His hand follows down Loki’s arm and shrinks their fingers together. “I have commitment issues and daddy issues and my liver will fail me probably before I’m 50, and if not the liver, then it’s the reactor which will crush my ribcage at some point. So yeah, I’m open to trying this thing out with us and be Samwise, but I wanted to tell you beforehand that I won’t live long. So. Yes. How does that sound to you?”

 

“I’m pretty sure we have healers on Jotunheim who can help you,” Loki replies softly and strokes his cheek with his other free hand. “And if not, I’ll find a way to trick the Aesir in my debt and demand as a repayment one of their golden apples. Or just send someone to steal some from Idunn’s garden.”

“Perfect,” Tony replies with a smile.

 

Then he gets serious. “We need to find a way to install JARVIS at your home, I won’t leave without him.”  
“I’m sure we find a way,” Loki replies confidently. “But let’s talk about that tomorrow, yes?” Tony nods in agreement and draws Loki closer in, to cuddle, because of reason.

Certainly not because he feels like cuddling ~~his Omega~~.

 

 

 _“I’m so delighted that you haven’t forgotten me, Sir_ ,” JARVIS suddenly says into the silence. _“And here I already thought you would leave me behind. Congratulations on the baby, Mr Laufeyson, on this occasion.”_

 

Loki laughs happily. “Thank you, Jarvis.”  
“I would never forget you, Jarvis,” Tony replies amused with his AI. The whole day silence and then this? What a sass-master.

 

 _“I’m relieved, Sir.”  
_ “Yeah but think of a possibility how to transport you. I need sleep right now.”

_“Of course, Sir. May I also add that this is the first time you voluntarily go to sleep without having me or Mrs Potts forcing you to do so? I can only gratulate you on your mate, he’s a good influence.”_

 

Loki laughs only harder. “Oh, I like you Jarvis.”  
_“Thanks, Mr Laufeyson. I bid you a good night.”_

“Good night, Jarvis,” Tony replies with a smile and yawns.

 

“And you think you have no idea how to act around children,” Loki murmurs, half asleep some time later. “You’re worried but you raised your AI as if he’s your son. You idiot. Worried about nothing.”

Tony shrugs and burrows his nose in Loki’s hair, only having understood a quarter of what his Omega said, his head already more asleep than awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a talk with my politics teacher about who is going to talk with aliens if they should ever visit Earth. He was pretty sure that the UN will take this matter on, even if other countries will try to make deals with the aliens underhand.


End file.
